Josephine Acerbi
Josephine is the daughter of Doctor Olivia Acerbi and Omar "Wishbone" Holt, as well as the sister of Brody McKay. Time in Fantastic City(2006-2009;May 2014; March 2015-) Original Run(2006-2009) During her early years, Josephine was the good member of the Cat empire, one who would defy their malicious moves. She would also assist Dylan Stanpatos and Andy Goo on several of their adventures, until she was hit by a car and presumably killed in 2009. Josephine is alive(May 2014) While on Stanpatos Isle, Andy and Rebecca Rogers discovered a very much alive Josephine being held captive in the Stanpatos laboratory. Once Andre Stanpatos was neutralized, Andy and Rebecca broke Josephine out, and escaped the island. Josephine then left to work for the W.P.A. Josephine returns to Fantastic City/Josephine is killed(March 2015-September 2015) Josephine returned to Fantastic City when her newfound mother, Doctor Olivia Acerbi(The then mayor), appointed her as the new police commissioner. Josephine was involved in the capture of several criminals during her tenture as police commissioner. Her reign came to a sudden end, however, when she was run over and killed by the fraction serial killer, who was later revealed to be Queen Goo with D.I.D. Return to Fantastic City(September 2015-October 2015) All of the victims of the Fraction Serial Killer, with the exception of Kassie Stanpatos, were revealed to be alive, and being held prisoner by Andre. The victims all managed to escape, and return to Fantastic City, and Josephine went back to the Fantastic P.D. as a detective. Don's arrival/Investigation into his past(December 2015-April 2016) In December 2015, Rebecca was fired as police commissioner, and Don Reynolds, a former F.B.I agent, took over the job. Don and Josephine immediately butt heads, and she sensed that he was keeping a secret. One day, she over heard a conversation between Don and his brother, Harry Atkins, where Harry suggested that Don may have murdered his wife. Josephine then went to Plaistow, New Hampshire, where Don previously lived, to investigate. Josephine was horrified to find Don there as well, and pulled a gun on him, thinking he was going to kill her. Don then explained to Josephine that he didn't really kill his wife, and that he thinks Andre did! Don tells her that while he was working for the F.B.I, Andre was spotted in the area, so Don was ordered to arrest him. Don tells her that he thinks Andre retaliated by murdering his wife, but he has no way to prove it. Josephine then agrees to help Don prove his innocence. Soon after returning to Fantastic City, Don's mother, Janice Reynolds, arrived. Josephine was immediately suspicious of Janice, and she suspected that she may have killed Don's wife, Alexa. Josephine went to Don with her suspicions, but Don was furious that she would think his mother would do something like that. Josephine then confronted Janice, and Janice knocked her out and locked her in the basement of an abandoned powerplant. Once Don realized Josephine was missing, he began to wonder if she was right about Janice. Don was able to track Josephine to the abandoned powerplant, and he and Rebecca broke into the building. During all of the commotion, Josephine was rescued, and Janice was arrested for her kidnapping and Alexa's murder. Josephine vs. Kadmos(April 2016-July 2016) Josephine was shocked when she received a visit from Fransisco, a henchman who used to work for Andre. Fransisco revealed to her that he also did some work for Kadmos Masters, and Kadmos hired Fransisco to run Josephine over with that car and make everyone think she was dead! Kadmos found out about Fransisco's betrayal, and exciled him to an island. Josephine went to authenticate Fransisco's story, and she found several clues tying him back to Kadmos. Josephine then came to Kadmos' hotel room and confronted him over what he did. Kadmos revealed all to her, including how he faked her death and then proceeded to hand her over to Agent Markov of the W.P.A, and then taunted her that there was nothing she could do about it. Josephine, in a fit of rage, took her gun and shot Kadmos five times. After she shot him, she slipped away to the surveillance room to delete the footage of her in the hallway, where she ran into Don. Don deduced that she had shot Kadmos, and he agreed to help her cover it up. Don and Josephine thought they were in the clear, until Kadmos woke up. Kadmos claimed to not remember anything about what happened to him, which relieved Josephine. Josephine's programming, which was put in place when Markov recruited Kadmos to fake Josephine's death, then took effect, and she chased Andy and Rebecca to a remote island to stop them from speaking to Shadow, the true mastermind behind her kidnapping. Andy and Rebecca were able to get through to Josephine, and after escaping the island before it exploded, she returned to Fantastic City. Once she returned, Kadmos revealed that he remembers her shooting him, and that unless she acts as his imformant at the Fantastic P.D., he will expose her. Josephine tells Don, and the two come up with a plan. They bring Betty Thorne into the loop, and Josephine goes down to the station and confesses! However, Betty tells them that her shooting Kadmos was a result of Shadow brainwashing her, and the charges against her are dropped. Kadmos is furious over this latest turn of events, and vows revenge on Josephine. Not long after, Kadmos is pushed out of a window, and Josephine is the primary suspect. Don has no other choice but to take Josephine's badge from her, so she is temporarily suspended from the police force. Josephine takes matters into her own hands and begins investigating Kadmos' fall, and she suspects Jane Goo may have pushed him. Josephine and Jane one day get into an altercation, but Don and Ricardo Wilson are able to intervene. Kadmos soon wakes up from his coma and reveals that he has no clue who pushed him. Not long after, Kadmos is killed by Jane after she stabbed him and pushed him off of a cliff. Jane is arrested, and in order to get a lighter sentence, she confesses to pushing Kadmos out the window(On September 15, 2016, it was revealed that Lysandros Masters pushed Kadmos). Alexa's return from the grave(August 2016-) Don and Josephine began to grow closer, and the two ended up confessing their feelings for each other. However, their happiness was short lived when Don's wife, Alexa, was revealed to be alive! After Alexa's return, Don went back to her, leaving Josephine heartbroken. TRIVIA -Josephine's return in 2014 was originally going to be permenant.